cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Tuscan War
| coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = The Tuscan Republic gains , and . | cause = limits economic growth for the Tuscan Republic. The Pacific Empire deploys the Imperial Military to and repeatedly breaches Italian territory. | result = surrenders | status = | combatant1 = Tuscan Republic Pacific Empire | combatant2 = | combatant3 = | commander1 = | commander2 = | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} The First Tuscan War was a conflict between the Tuscan Republic and . The Tuscan War is also regarded as the Invasion of Italy. Casus Belli The Tuscan Republic steadily gained economic wealth using a loan from the Pacific Empire to stimulate growth. The citizens of the Republic also grew from 126 citizens to 1,093 in less than 2 months. With more strength, the Tuscan Republic tried to increase its territory size through diplomatic means. refused to give more land unless the Tuscan Republic would agree to increase the "seceding tax" to 17%. The Tuscan Republic agreed grudgingly and was given the whole of . After the transaction though, tensions between the two nations rose at once. The border security was meticulously guarded and frequent patrols were conducted. Traveling and delivering products between the two nations met stricter guidelines and both of the nation's military repeatedly showed their power in marches and exercises. The Tuscan Republic increased its defense budget and started to buy more military products from the BLITZ International and the Imperial Pacific Advance Research & Development Institute. On August 21, the Pacific Empire led by Emperor Frank Jaegar sent a consisting of 200,000 super soldiers to the Tuscan Republic using the reason "joint military exercise" as an excuse. Italy deeply condemned the deployment but , , , and the Pacific Empire countered the condemnation and supported the joint exercise (the three other nations were major trade partners of the Tuscan Republic and of the Pacific Empire). On August 28, a week after the massive deployment began, sightings of a possible invasion was seen near the coasts of and . These sightings vary from Reconnaissance Helis flying within the of Italy to Trilobites scouting the of Italy. War On August 29, took the decision to make a against the Tuscan Republic, breaking of the . The (IAF) sent more than half of its total strength to attack the Tuscan Republic but the joint forces of the Imperial Military and of the Tuscan Armed Forces (TAF) were able to effectively defend itself from Italy. Four days after the initial wave of Italian attackers had been neutralized, the reinforcement from the Pacific Empire arrived in Monteriggioni, Tuscan Republic and a new type of tanks were deployed in this war. The enormous Panzer-Maus IV was also deployed to be evaluated in this war. On September 5, the Tuscan Republic made its first offensive attack by invading Sicily and Sardinia despite holding back the IAF. Both regions quickly fell and were under complete Tuscan control by September 17. Category:Tuscan Republic Category:Wars